Ephemeral Innocence
by ElusiveMaverick
Summary: Leia, princess of a formerly-existent great planet, tenderly watches the helpless, future saviors of the galaxy, just hours after their birth. Leia/Han


**Ah, my very first **_**Star Wars**_** fanfic. The origin of this one, in particular, is very bizarre. I intended to write **_**something**_** SW-oriented and the first thing that came to mind was Leia watching the twins, even though that's a part of the saga's history that I have absolutely no interest in. My guess is that this story will eventually lead to one I've been planning to write for a while now. Regardless, reviews are highly appreciated and encouraged as I will continue this. Thank you.**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Wars_ and do not receive anything resembling payment for my use of its characters or setting, save for the very generous reviews, charitably donated to my person ;)

Leia Organa-Solo watched her sleeping infants unconsciously stretch in their respective bassinets, taking special care to occasionally wrinkle the sheets over which their parents extensively groomed and labored. Jaina and Jacen Solo were born not twelve hours ago, but already their genetically understandable, mischievous nature was beginning to frighten their hitherto optimistic mother about the potentially nervous breakdown-inducing future of raising the two Force-sensitive youths.

The twins would continually take turns in what appeared to be a well-constructed game of alternating screaming and squirming, the ultimate goal of which was to see which of the two powerful cherubs would serve to drive their overwhelmingly exhausted and all-too-previously glowing mother to regret having ever accepted the then-alluring invitation to the exploration of carnal desire in an enigmatic, dimly-lit atmosphere with a certain scoundrel to whom she surprisingly agreed to be married.

_This is all your fault, Solo_, Leia thought with an expression akin to a grudging smile, basking in the sheer cuteness of her children's wayward antics, while acutely aware that it was those very tendencies that would ultimately complicate any chance she had at a normal life. _That's the price one pays for being a Jedi, _she speculated.

At that moment, the accused had entered the room, casting any previously-held suppositions of his characteristic, carefree demeanor aside as he frantically raced to his wife's side.

Han Solo was not a man of many perceivable concerns. He exuded an image that only allowed the _Millennium Falcon_, smuggling and other, similarly disreputable activities to claim importance in his seemingly nonchalant existence.

Those who knew him personally understood the significance of his carefully-constructed façade. They understood that its creation was primarily unconscious and painfully gradual, while simultaneously severely vital for his survival in Shrike's gang and on the streets of Corellia.

Its existence was relatively logical and almost obvious when one understood the motives behind protecting another from the fate of his surrogate mother, Dawlanna, the Wookie chef onboard the _Trader's Luck_, who was hunted down savagely for allowing her precious cub to escape Shrike's ruthless clutches. It had simply been much easier to be a joyous scoundrel, taking pleasure in the seemingly endless challenges that life offered, while scouring the galaxy with his loyal first mate.

It was only after he met the eminently bold and fiercely independent princess that he allowed the icicle that desperately held his heart to irresistibly melt. Leia, though precisely unintentionally and initially regrettably, had mercifully torn down each barricade he had created against genuine attachment to a woman, leaving only the once innocent, bright, idealistic young boy that Han Solo was.

Now, the physical manifestation of his consternation coated the aforementioned boy's forehead as he coddled the omnipotent goddess responsible for his psychological rebirth.

"How are they," he rambled nervously, though the tone sounded alien to his voice, it still managed to roll richly and smoothly off his tongue, though the aforementioned silk did not last past the first phrase.

**I decided to end it there, since I'm still working out some of the minor kinks in the dialogue I had written. Hopefully, I'll have the next update soon. This author's determination to update is fueled by reviews! Don't leave her starving ;)**


End file.
